legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenus
Lenus (リーナス, Rīnasu) is the main antagonist of Chapter 2. She is also a Wingly who ends up working with the Gehrich Gang in order to obtain power. She was impersonating Princess Emille to obtain both the Moon Dagger and Queen status. Story When the party first meets Lenus, they have her cornered at the top of Fletz's Castle and order her to surrender the Moon Dagger, whereupon she engages them in battle. After the battle, Lenus jumps from the tower and soon after flies off, revealing that she is a Wingly. Lenus is later encountered in the Undersea Cavern where she is found with Lloyd, trying to seduce him while handing over the Moon Dagger. The heroes come in and fight Lenus again while Lloyd flees, except this time she has acquired the Blue Sea Dragoon Spirit. After the second battle, Lenus attempts one final attack by flinging her weapons at Dart, but fails to hit him. She collapses, slowly dying while calling out to Lloyd. Her Dragoon spirit is then passed on to Meru. Battle at Fletz She proves to be more challenging the first time you fight her than the second time, so make sure you come prepared with plenty of Angel's Prayers and Healing Breezes. She performs a variety of powerful magic, and she has two physical attacks. With one physical attack, she combines her dual razor fans into one giant razor fan that she throws and hits all three members of the party. Her other physical attack hits one party member, she spins around then slashes them twice with her razor fans and then kicks the party member with her heel. It is also important to note that transforming into a Dragoon for this fight tends to make her go "berserk," causing her to attack twice per turn as long as there is an active Dragoon on the field. This behavior is not seen in the second battle. Battle at Prison Island :See Prison Island and Regole Again, make sure you are prepared for a battle; this time she is more powerful because she has the Blue Sea Dragon Regole at her side. Depending on the party's strength, they may need to be extra defensive when facing the two together, or strong enough to go offensive to finish off one of them quickly to eliminate the worst, first part of the battle, then stabilize and finish. There is an easily fixable glitch that can occur at the end of this battle. Despite the fact that it is later in the game and she is now in Dragoon form, she has only the one higher stat: 20 more Magic Defense. She even has 400 less HP. This is easily explained as a balance issue: there are two bosses here. In fact, it can be seen the other way around, too: if Lenus had suddenly gotten more powerful, it would have seemed wrong, so giving her an ally evened things up. But, if you like, you can see it as Lenus expending her own power to control her Dragon. During the battle Lenus will use her Dragoon Magics as well as some physical attacks. Lenus performs one physical attack where she dash-kicks one party member and then charges up one of her razor fans and throws it at the party member she is attacking. Her other physical attackconsists of charging both of her razor fans up with the power of water then hurling both of them at a single party member. The Dragoon Magics she uses are listed below. *'Tidal Dome': Regole jumps across the field in a circle calling up a dome of water, that crashes down on the party engulfing them in a whirlpool that leaves them in a pool of water. *'Bubble Burst': Lenus throws one of her razor fans at the party, opening a portal of water that sucks the party down, where she attacks the party by hitting them and then slamming them together and hurling them towards the surface. Before they reach it, she charges up her magic and sends a beam of water at them, bursting them out of the water and back onto the battlefield. *'Pillar Break': Lenus descends from one of the jagged stalagmites and hops around the party on one foot summoning pillars of water where each of her footsteps landed. The pillars then glow and trap the party in a barrier of water; before the party drowns Lenus' heel smashes one of the pillars, breaking it and destroying the dome. Gallery L 5e8d8d47a62158d6a25a14a86b74660e.jpg|Concept art of Lenus LenusDragoon1.png|Lenus as the Blue Sea Dragoon Lenus4.jpg|Computer rendered image of Lenus Category:Villains Category:Winglies Category:Dragoons Category:Boss Category:Non-playable characters Category:Undersea Cavern Category:Water Element